1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hangers, and more specifically, to a hanger that is designed to provide superior versatility.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a need for a hanging device that can be clamped onto any flat, angled, or round surface and that provides a secure mechanism for hanging cables, cords, hoses, pipes, etc. The present invention optimizes work space by allowing workers to remove and place their equipment overhead or out of the way instead of lying it on the ground. Having cables, cords and the like lying on the ground or in positions where they are not secured and out of the way can lead to safety incidents such as slips, trips and falls.
These concerns are particularly acute in work situations involving scaffolding or other jobs that are performed several stories above the ground, where tripping and falling can have fatal consequences. Currently, workers in those situations sometimes resort to welding a bracket, hook or rod on the support structure (scaffolding) itself, which is not recommended. The present invention would give these workers a mechanism for hanging their cords and cables that requires no welding and is removable, repositionable and reusable.
Slip, trip and fall accidents are among the most common types of accidents resulting in workers' compensation injuries and general liability lawsuits. One of the key precautionary measures employers can take is to ensure that cables, cords and the like are secured out of the way of workers and pedestrians. The present invention allows employers to further the safety of their workers by giving them a means to secure cables, cords and similar items so that they do not interfere with work spaces or travel areas.
The present invention can also be used for general purpose organizing and storage in garages, storage areas, utility vehicles, etc. In fact, the present invention is so versatile that it can be utilized to hang not only cables, cords, hoses and pipes but also bicycles, sporting gear, clothing, and anything else that can be hung with an S hook. The present invention is designed to clamp onto almost any surface and to allow articles to be hung at literally any angle.
A number of hanging devices and/or brackets have been patented, but none of these devices incorporates the versatility of the present invention. These prior art devices include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,448 (LoJacono et al., 1987); U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,143 (Ho, 2007); U.S. Pat. No. D504,304 (Hancock, 2005); U.S. Pat. No. D522,348 (Hansen, 2006); U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,797 (Cramer, 1986); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,116 (Lloyd, 1987).